


Chasing You

by AdelaFromJaneEyre



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: Chris isn't married in this universe, F/M, Oh my god they were quarantined, Quarantine 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaFromJaneEyre/pseuds/AdelaFromJaneEyre
Summary: There was a time in his life when Chris Morocco thought he'd marry you, but three months after your sudden disappearance, he still can't figure out what happened. He follows you back to your hometown, looking for answers, and neither one of you is prepared for what happens next. When COVID-19 shuts everything down, you find yourself quarantined with your ex, and wrestling with feelings that aren't as simple as you thought. Angst, and fluff, and all the rest.
Relationships: Chris Morocco/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> waldenwitch's incredible series little spoon has me feeling some type of way about one Chris Morocco. This was all I could think to do with those feelings. Please enjoy, and please also check out her series, too.

Chris glanced from the garden apartment to the napkin in his hand. In Gaby’s writing, Sharpie letters spelled out  _ 4715 Willowby Lane, Apartment 63, Greensboro, NC _ . He looked again at the brass numbers over the front door. Afternoon sunlight glinted off the 63 like a beacon. He took a deep breath, put the napkin back into the pocket of his hoodie, and knocked.

* * *

You were wrapping up an interview when someone knocked on your front door. You ignored it, focusing on the faces on your computer screen. It was probably an Amazon delivery. 

“With the coronavirus and everything happening with that, the next steps of the interview process will look a little different,” you informed the candidate. “I’m still working with the rest of the HR team to figure out how we’re going to handle background checks and offers. What I can tell you is once we’ve made our decision, we’ll start checking your references, so just make sure to reach out to them so they’re expecting to hear from me.”

As she nodded, the knocking filled your apartment again.  _ Why is the delivery man still here? _ You thought to yourself. 

Your coworker, Mary, continued. “We have a few more interviews next week, and then we’ll make our decision. You should hear either late next week, or early the week after.” 

“Thank you so much,” the candidate said. “It was nice to meet all of you.”

“It was nice to meet you, too,” you said. “We’ll be in touch.”

She left the Zoom call, and the rapping at your door started up again. 

“Y/n, do you have a woodpecker in your apartment?” Your coworker Rich asked, laughing. 

“Not that I’m aware of,” you said. “Do you all mind excusing me for a minute to see who’s at the door?” 

“That’s fine! We’ll be here,” Mary assured you. 

You smiled, thanking them, and muted your microphone. The knocking began again, and you yanked open the door, more than a little annoyed. 

You were greeted by a face you hadn’t seen in three months. The angry words died on your lips, leaving you speechless and gaping like a fish. 

“Hi,” Chris said. He wrung his hands. “Can I come in?” 


	2. Chapter 2

You nodded and stepped back, allowing him inside. Your cat, the little traitor, ran straight for Chris, winding herself around his legs and purring like an engine. He bent to pick her up. She snuggled right into his chest, happy as a lark. 

“Hi, Daisy,” he murmured. “Did you miss me?” 

“No, we didn’t,” you snapped, closing the door behind him. Hurt filled his eyes, but you ignored the surge of guilt you felt. The initial shock had passed, and your anger returned. “What are you doing here, Chris?” 

He swallowed. “I had to see you,” he admitted. “I’m sorry. We need to talk.” 

He took a few steps back, further into your apartment. Your gaze flicked to your laptop, still sitting open on your desk. You grabbed Chris by the elbow and pulled him close. Daisy wiggled out of his arms. Chris stared at you, eyes wide.

“Are you about to kiss me?” 

“What? No!” You shoved him in front of the door. “I’m on a video call for work. I need you to stay out of sight, so just stand here and don’t move.” 

“O-okay.” 

“And stay quiet.” 

“Okay.” 

You sighed and sat back down at your desk. You unmuted your mic with a smile and a quick apology. 

“Sorry about that, yall.”

“Who was it?” Rich asked.

“A very persistent census taker,” you lied. “I don’t know why they still have real people take the census these days. It’s 2020. Just let me do it online, ya know?” 

They nodded. 

“So anyway,” you continued, “what did you think of our candidate?”

* * *

After seeing that things had calmed down, Daisy strolled back over to Chris. She flopped on the floor and rolled onto her back, shamelessly begging for affection, the same way she had every night when he came home from work. He smiled to himself and crouched to pet her. 

He glanced at you, engaged in your conference, and then let his gaze wander over your apartment. Your desk, positioned to the left of the door, looked out the front window. A number of succulents were lined up behind your laptop, soaking in the sunlight. Your couch and tv faced each other from opposite walls, and beyond them, two bookcases lined the right-hand corner of the room. Across from the bookcases was a recess that held your dining table and chairs. A hallway behind the main living space led to three doorways, which he assumed were a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. He saw now why you’d shoved him in front of the door--anywhere else, he’d have been visible on camera.

Your conversation carried on, so Chris unzipped his hoodie and sat down next to Daisy. He untied his shoelaces and put his sneakers on the shoe rack by the door. Daisy crawled into his lap, and he scratched under her chin as his attention drifted back to your place.

The smell of fresh paint and a new area rug told him you hadn’t been in this apartment long. Wherever you’d gone after leaving him, you didn’t come directly here. You seemed settled, though. The walls were your favorite shade of sage green, and everything had been placed with the intention of staying put. Disorder had even had the time to creep in, as evidenced by the cat toys and an errant sock scattered over the floor. 

“Alright, thanks guys,” you said, drawing Chris’s attention back to you. “We have one more interview next week, so I’ll see yall then. Stay safe!”

“You too,” your coworkers chorused. “Bye!” 

“Bye!” 

A low tone from the computer let Chris know that the call had ended. He watched as you tapped a few keys, crossed an item off your to-do list, and turned to him. His heart rate jumped with your eyes on him again, taking in everything from his socked feet to his hands petting your cat. 

“Well you’ve certainly made yourself comfortable,” you said. 

“I know how you feel about people wearing shoes in your apartment,” he replied, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt. 

You glared at him. “You can’t just walk into my life without asking, Chris.”

Resentment flared in his chest. “But you can walk out of mine?” He shook his head. “At the very least, I need answers. I won’t let you ghost me.” 

You sighed, rolling your eyes. 

“Just come to dinner with me,” he asked. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“It’s only 4:30, so no.”

_ Obviously _ , he thought.  _ Of course she hasn’t eaten. Why did I ask that? _ “Okay. Let’s go to The Solution.” He looked into your eyes. “Please.” 

You looked away quickly, but not before Chris saw a tear forming in the corner of your eye. You stared at your computer for a minute, thinking.

“Fine,” you said. “But I still have to work until five, so we’re not going for a bit yet.” You glanced out the window at the parking lot, looking for his car. “How did you get here?”

“Uber.” 

You unplugged your laptop from the charger and moved to the couch. “Well then I guess you’re stuck here for now.” 

Chris nodded. “That’s okay.” He ran his fingers over Daisy’s belly. She squirmed happily, and he smiled. He’d missed this little cat. 

When he looked back up at you, you were watching them, eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t name. 

You cleared your throat. “Come on, then,” you said, voice softer than before. You patted the cushion next to you. 

He hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

You nodded. “I don’t have any more calls today, so you may as well.”

He stood and carried Daisy with him across the room. The couch was just big enough for two, but he tried to leave some space between the two of you. 

“I’m sorry to have surprised you like this.” 

You shook your head. “I guess it was my turn.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited and posted chapter 3 prematurely. The ending has been revised. Chapter 4 is in the works :)

**February 2018**

“Do you know which flight they were on?” You asked Sean, stopping in front of the arrivals board. 

He stopped next to you, studying the list of inbound flights. “I think it was 7033…” He scanned the board. “Yeah, here.” He pointed to yellow text at the bottom of the list. 

_TERMINAL 1 GATE 4 -- LGA -- 7033 -- 8:54 PM -- LANDING_

You looked from the board to your watch. “Right on time. Come on.” You lead the way down the hall toward the terminal, glancing at Sean. “Are you excited?”

He smiled to himself, not meeting your gaze. “Yes.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“About what?” 

You shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re introducing him to your family.” 

Sean shook his head. “I don’t think that will be a big deal.” He glanced at you. “To be honest, I’m more worried about you meeting him.” 

“Me? Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, just...hang on.” He stopped just shy of the waiting area. “Promise me you won’t go all star struck over him.”

“I don’t even watch Bon Appétit,” you reminded him.

“And don’t be weird about me. And him. Me being with him.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Have I ever been weird about your boyfriends before?”

He hesitated. “Well, no.”

“So then why would Andy be any different?” 

“I don’t know. And you know this is technically a work trip, right? So don’t expect to hang out all the time.” 

You smiled, rolling your eyes. It was cute how nervous he was. “I promise I’ll behave. I wouldn’t have driven you all the way here if I intended not to.” 

“Yes, you would.” 

“Hey!” You punched his arm, playfully. “Okay, fair, but I promise I didn’t do that tonight. Pinky swear.” 

Sean accepted the offering, and some of the worry melted from his face. 

“Okay. Now let’s go meet your boyfriend.” 

* * *

Backless wooden benches dotted the round atrium where Terminal 1 met the rest of the airport. Families waiting for travelers milled around, browsing the newsstands and having drinks at the bars. Hallways leading to the gates spiderwebbed off the atrium, each guarded by a TSA checkpoint. Sean looked up at the gate numbers above the hallways. He touched your arm to get your attention, pointing at one labeled _Gates 1-5_ where luggage-laden passengers were streaming into the atrium. 

“They’ll come from that way,” he said. “That’s probably their flight now.” 

You turned around, looking for an empty bench. You found one opposite the mouth of the gate and climbed up on it to get a better view. Sean checked his phone. 

“He hasn’t texted me yet,” he said, sounding worried.

“I’m sure they remembered to get off the plane,” you said, gaze fixed on the thinning crowd. “I don’t think that was their flight, Sean. Look, that lady is wearing a Disney t-shirt, _and_ she’s sporting a sunburn. There’s no way she just came from New York.” 

He climbed up onto the bench next to you to see the woman you were talking about. “Okay, yeah, good point.” 

Travelers greeted their waiting families and drifted off to the baggage claim in groups. Sean fiddled with the pop socket on the back of his phone. He clicked the screen on and off again. You squeezed his arm. 

“He’ll be here soon. I promise.” 

He smiled gratefully at you. “I know. I’m just impatient.” 

You watched the hallway a little longer, but no new passengers appeared. “Well, the board said _landing_ , not _arrived_ , so I guess it might take a little while,” you conceded. You turned to Sean, pulling a deck of cards out of your purse. “Wanna play Crazy Eights?” 

He laughed and stepped off the bench. “Why do you have that?” 

You shrugged, following suit. “I figured there was a chance we’d have to wait for a bit, so I came prepared.” The two of you sat down. “Is that a no on Crazy Eights?” 

He checked his phone again--no new messages--before agreeing to a quick hand. You dealt the cards and turned, sitting cross legged, to put the deck in the middle of the bench. You flipped the top card to show a seven of clubs. 

“You go first,” you said. 

Sean glanced at the hallway before playing a three of clubs. You set down a three of hearts. He countered with a four of hearts, but before you had time to play another card, his phone rang. 

“Hello,” he answered. 

“Is it Andy?” you asked. 

He nodded, and you scooped up the cards to put them back in the box. At the far end of the hallway, people appeared, most in long pants and winter coats.

“Yeah, we’re waiting in the atrium by terminal one,” Sean said. He listened for a moment. “We’re sitting on a bench kind of near the back, by a Red Robin.” 

You put the cards in your purse and climbed on the bench again. 

“Okay, now we’re standing on the bench,” Sean amended. “Well, y/n is, anyway.” 

You spotted them: two men walking towards you, the shorter one wearing a gray sweatshirt and talking on the phone, and the taller one in a puffy blue coat. You waved. When Andy waved back, you hopped off the bench, following Sean across the atrium.

They found each other like magnets, Andy dropping his bag to the floor to catch Sean. You hung back as they embraced.

“Sean! I missed you,” Andy said. 

“I missed you, too! I’m happy you’re here.” Sean leaned closer and whispered something that made Andy laugh. 

He stepped back, looking happier than you’d ever seen him, and turned to you. “Andy, this is y/n.”

Recognition dawned in Andy’s eyes. “I remember you,” he said, stepping forward. “We met on FaceTime.”

You nodded, smiling. “Yeah, we did.” You took the hand he offered you. “It’s nice to meet you in person!” 

“It sure is,” Andy agreed. “Allow me to introduce you both to Chris,” he said, gesturing to the man beside him.

Chris was tall and lean, and he smiled as he shook Sean’s hand. “Did I meet you at the BA Christmas party?” he asked. 

Andy nodded as Sean said, “Yeah, I think so. I was definitely there.” 

“Nice to meet you again,” Chris said. As he turned to you, a politely confused look crossed his face. “And you are…?”

You grinned. There was something you liked about those gray eyes. “A friend of Sean’s,” you answered. “He didn’t want to make the drive alone, so I tagged along.” 

He couldn’t help smiling back at you. “Ahh, okay,” he said, stretching out a hand. “Good to meet you.”

His handshake was warm and self-assured. Yeah, there was definitely something you liked about Chris. 

“Is it just the two of you?” You asked as the four of you made your way back through the airport. “Any camera crews?” 

Chris shook his head. “No, the crews are driving down tomorrow. They should be here by Sunday.” 

“Do we need to stop at baggage claim?” Sean asked.

“Nope, we have everything,” Andy replied. 

“Alrighty,” you said. “Next stop, Greensboro!” 

* * *

Which wasn’t technically true. The next stop was the parking garage where the men played a quick round of, “I don’t care, where do _you_ want to sit?” before you assigned Chris shotgun to let Sean and Andy have the backseat to themselves. 

“I don’t bite,” you promised him, climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“She’s lying,” Sean said.

You looked at him in the rearview. “I don’t have to drive you home, you know.” 

Chris clicked his seatbelt. “Just ignore him. You know how he gets around Andy.” 

A startled laugh escaped your lips, and you looked at Chris to see a playful gleam in his eyes. He grinned at you.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right,” you agreed, starting the car. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sean protested. 

You held up a hand as you pulled out of the parking space. “No, I’m ignoring you, Sean. Chris is right.” 

“Don’t worry about them,” Andy advised. “Worry about me,” he added in a whisper that you and Chris pretended not to hear. 

You pulled out of the parking garage and onto the main road. Within three miles, Andy and Sean were completely involved in their own conversation, leaving you and Chris to your own devices. 

“How far is it to Greensboro?” Chris asked. 

“About an hour. I might need you to navigate to your hotel when we get closer, but we don’t need to worry about that yet.” You fished your phone from the cupholder and unlocked it with your thumbprint. “You wanna pick the music?” 

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Chris took your phone, scrolling through your Spotify. “That’s a lot of Fall Out Boy.” 

“Yeah, I’m not gonna apologize for that,” you admitted. “I’m obsessed with _Mania_ lately, so now I’m relistening to their entire discography.” 

“No, I didn’t mean to sound judgy,” Chris clarified. “What do you think of their old stuff?” 

You looked over your shoulder as you merged onto Route 40. “I guess it depends what you think of as old,” you said. “I like some songs, but not everything. Like, ‘Grand Theft Autumn’ and ‘20 Dollar Nosebleed’ are classics, but some of their other early stuff just doesn’t do it for me.” You glanced at Chris. “What about you?”

He hesitated. “If I’m honest, I didn’t really like _Mania_. It was too poppy for me.” 

“Ouch,” you whispered. 

“ _Save Rock And Roll_ was probably the last album I really loved,” he added. “Some of _American Beauty_ is good, but it’s hard to top what they pulled off with _Save Rock And Roll_.” 

“I know what you mean,” you agreed. “Everyone thought they were gone, and then out of the blue, they come back with that album? Anything after that was gonna have big shoes to fill.” 

“ _Exactly_ . Nothing could live up to it. I mean, _American Beauty_ tried, but they set themselves an impossible standard.” Chris pressed shuffle, and the opening bars of “Miss Missing You” seeped out of the stereo. 

You turned up the volume, and by the second chorus, the two of you were singing along at the top of your lungs. Neither of you cared that your voices wouldn’t sell out any concerts. 

_“Baby, you were my picket fence_

_I miss missing you now and then.”_

You belted out the first two lines, and then pointed to Chris as he took on the next two.

_“Chlorine kissed summer skin_

_I miss missing you now and then.”_

In the rearview mirror, Sean and Andy exchanged looks. Chris played air drums and you danced in your seat, finishing the chorus together. 

_“Sometimes before it gets better,_

_The darkness gets bigger._

_The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger,_

_Oh, we’re fading fast._

_I miss missing you now and then.”_

You gave Chris a fist bump as the song faded out. With the ice broken, the rest of the drive into Greensboro became a Fall Out Boy cover concert, you and Chris headlining. 

Andy sighed in relief when you pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned down the music. “Thank God that’s over,” he said. 

“Sorry,” you said, smiling. “Actually, no. I regret nothing.” 

“Me neither,” Chris agreed.

You pulled up to the front door of the hotel and threw the car in park. Andy and Sean stepped out of the car to get the luggage. Chris took his time unbuckling his seatbelt, and his fingers stalled on the handle of the door.

“Thanks for driving,” he said. 

“You’re welcome.” And then, before you could stop yourself, you asked, “Do yall have plans for tomorrow?” 

He shook his head. “Not officially. I’m pretty sure Andy has plans with Sean, but I was thinking I’d explore the city.” 

You nodded. “Okay, well, if you don’t want to do that alone, let me know. I’d be happy to show you around.” 

He smiled. “Maybe I will. Thanks.” He opened the door and stepped out, taking his luggage from Sean. 

Andy poked his head in the open door. “Thanks for picking us up, y/n. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you, too! Have a good night.” 

He nodded. “Thanks, you too. Drive safe.” He ducked out of the car and placed a kiss on Sean’s cheek. Andy whispered something and Sean nodded. 

You watched as Andy and Chris strolled up to the hotel. The automatic doors slid open to admit them. Just inside, Chris turned around and waved. 

“Thank you!” he called. 

Sean climbed into the front seat as they disappeared. You pulled away from the door, making a lap around the parking lot.

“Am I taking you home, or are we circling the block a few times until Andy gets checked in?” You asked. 

“Circling the block,” Sean answered, clicking his seatbelt. 

“I don’t think you need to hide that you’re spending the night with him,” you said. You turned back onto the road. 

Sean shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s a work trip, so he’s not paying for the hotel, so…” he trailed off. “Ya know?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s a gray area.” 

Sean’s phone buzzed, and he unlocked it. “Now that’s interesting.”

“Is that Andy? Is he in already?” You slowed to a stop at a red light.

“It is Andy, but no.” Sean looked at you. “Chris wants your number.” 

You were grateful for the dark that covered your blush, and you ignored the sudden uptick in your heart rate. “That’s fine. I offered to show him around tomorrow. Kinda hard to do if he can’t contact me.” 

“Riiiiight,” Sean said.

The light turned green, and you turned your attention back to the road. “What?” 

“Look, I’ve watched you flirt with enough guys to know it when I see it,” Sean said. “And I’ve never seen you vibe with anyone as much as you did with Chris Morocco.”

“I wasn’t flirting! We just like the same music.” 

“Sure. That’s all that was happening.” You could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Should I give him your number or not?” 

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Sean typed a response, giggling to himself at something Andy said that he wouldn’t share. At the next light, you made a U-turn, and had Sean back at the hotel just as Andy texted that the coast was clear. 

“Thanks for driving,” Sean said, stepping out of the car. “Have fun with Morocco tomorrow.” 

“You’re welcome. Have fun with Andy tonight.” 

He closed the door with a snap and disappeared into the hotel. Before you could drive off, your phone vibrated with a text from an unsaved number. 

_Hey, y/n, it’s Chris. If you were serious about showing me around tomorrow, I think I’d like that. What time? And where should I meet you?_

You smiled as you texted back. 

_Hey, Chris! How about 10? I’ll pick you up._

It was a few minutes before your phone buzzed again. 

_Sounds good. See you then_

You debated sending a response, typing and deleting it a few times. You didn’t want to sound too forward--if Sean thought you were flirting, who else might have thought that?--but you still wanted to be honest. In the end, you told yourself you were overthinking it, and pressed send before you could change your mind. 

_Looking forward to it :)_

By the time you got home, you had a new message. You couldn’t help but smile when you read it. 

_Me too :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has made writing a struggle, but all of your lovely comments motivated me to keep going. Thank you all so much! Here's Chapter 4 :)

**February 2018**

The next morning dawned sunny and clear, with the high projected in the mid 70s. Chris took a brisk shower and sat back in bed to enjoy two cups of pour-over coffee. At 9:30, he got dressed, putting on a freshly ironed button down and a pair of jeans. He opened his laptop to answer some work emails and review the schedule for the coming week. At 9:50, his phone buzzed with a text from you.

_Hey! I’m in the lobby whenever you’re ready_

He smiled to himself and typed out a quick reply.

_Great! Be down in a few minutes_

He closed his laptop and shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans as he made his way out the door. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the hallway to the elevator, pressing the call icon next to your name.

You picked up on the second ring. “Hey!” you said, voice bright and cheery. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” he said, pushing the arrow next to the elevator. “I’m on my way down, but I wanted to ask if you’ve had breakfast yet.” The doors of the elevator slid open, and he stepped in. He pressed the button for the lobby as the doors slid closed.

“I had some toast at home, but if you wanted to go out, I could definitely eat again.”

“Is that okay?” He watched the light above the door move from 3 to 2. “Are there any good breakfast spots nearby?”

He could hear the smile in your voice as you answered. “It’s more than okay, and yes, there are plenty. Do you want me to pick a place?”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. “Sure, that’d be great. I’m just getting off the elevator now. You said you’re in the lobby?” He turned the corner, heading for the main entrance.

“Yeah, I’m right by the front door, near a big plant.”

He reached the lobby and turned, looking for you. As you’d said, you were seated in a big armchair beside a potted fiddle leaf fig. You caught sight of Chris and stood, waving.

“Ah! I see you,” he said.

He ended the call as he made his way to you. You were looking cute in a berry pink halter top and white shorts.

“Hey,” you said, smiling. “You ready to go?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for offering to show me around,” he said, following you out the door and through the parking lot. “Usually when we travel for work, I’ll explore on my own, but I think it could be fun with a guide.”

“No problem.” You flashed that pretty smile at him again. “If there’s one thing Southerners do well, it’s hospitality.”

You stopped by your car and pressed a button on your key, unlocking the doors. The two of you climbed inside, buckling seatbelts and rolling down the windows before you pulled out of the parking lot. In the daylight, Greensboro bustled with life. Oak trees lined the streets, just beginning to bud. The green shoots of early crocuses and daffodils stood proudly in sun-drenched gardens. It felt like a different world than the snowy, gray New York Chris had left behind.

“Do you travel for work a lot?” You asked.

“It depends on the project,” Chris answered. “Usually, no, but if we’re doing a feature where we need to meet with experts, then there tends to be some travel involved.”

“What brought yall to Greensboro?”

“Barbecue. Andy and I are developing a recipe, and Adam--the editor in chief--wanted us to visit some of the regions known for it. After this, we’ll be going to Memphis and Kansas City.”

“Oh nice! That sounds like a lot of fun. Jet-setting all over the country to try barbecue.”

He looked at you, with your shades on and the wind in your hair. A smile touched his lips. “It has its moments,” he agreed. “What about you? What do you do for work?”

“I work in human resources for the local Department of Social Services.”

“Okay, like, hiring and firing?”

You nodded. “Basically. I mostly handle recruitment and payroll. My supervisors take care of terminations and employee relations.”  
“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do. I love having the chance to build our team, and my boss is the most amazing person. If she ever leaves to go somewhere else, I’m going with her.” You made a left turn onto a side street and pulled into a parking spot along the side of the road. “This is probably as close as we’ll get. We’ll have to walk from here.”

Chris stepped out onto a street lined with shops whose awnings fluttered in the morning breeze. Families and couples and groups of friends strolled along the sidewalks. Some drifted from window to window, others walked more intentionally toward their destinations. You, it turned out, were the latter.

“Come on,” you said, leading the way. “Sunrise is this way.”

Chris followed you down three blocks as you explained where you were going.

“This is my favorite place for breakfast in the city. It’s only open from 7-1, and all they do is breakfast and lunch.” You turned right, leading Chris down a sun-soaked lane that was too narrow for cars. It was quieter; the only noise came from the restaurants lining the street that were just opening for the day. These buildings looked older--mostly made of painted brick, with wooden doors and big picture windows. All of them had outdoor patios, some decked with ceramic planters of herbs and flowers.

Chris followed you past a few restaurants to a cafe with a tangerine door that matched the umbrellas on the patio. You pulled the wooden door open and gestured for him to enter first.

“Welcome to Sunrise,” you said.

Chris felt like he stepped into a Pinterest board come to life. The walls were a cheery shade of pastel yellow and bore optimistic wall art that said things like, “Today is a good day to have a good day,” and “Rise and Shine: It’s coffee time.” Diners ate at mismatched farmhouse tables--some round, some square, and one huge rectangle that could seat 12--each adorned with vases of pink carnations. The front of house staff, darting between tables to take orders and pour coffee, wore blue gingham button ups and white jeans under their black half aprons.

The maitre’d seated you at a table by the window, setting down a pot of coffee, a jug of water, and two menus. Chris was impressed by the range of options; the menu listed everything from traditional eggs and bacon to avocado toast, egg sandwiches, waffles and pancakes, spicy breakfast burritos, and skillet hash. And that wasn’t even including all of the sandwiches and salads on the lunch side.

“How do you ever decide what to get here?” He asked.

You were pouring yourself a cup of coffee. “Honestly, I don’t. I almost always change my mind the second the waitress asks me what I want.” You gestured to the other mug on the table. “You want any coffee?”

Chris shook his head. “I’m good, thanks.”

You set the pot down and stirred sugar and cream into your mug. “If it helps, I’ve never had anything I didn’t like, so you should be safe no matter what you order.”

When the waitress came, Chris settled on a chickichanga with a side of home fries. You ordered lemon ricotta pancakes and thanked the waitress as she took your menus.

“So,” you said, “how long do you think you’ll want to hang out today?”

Chris sipped his water. “Um. I’m not sure. I certainly don’t want to take up all of your time.”

You waved a hand dismissively. “I just have to feed my cat at five. Otherwise, I’m free the whole day, but I don’t want to be presumptuous and wind up holding you hostage. I know introverts have a limit for how long they can be around other people.”

Chris cocked his head. “Who said I’m an introvert?”

You rolled your eyes. “Please. It’s so obvious.”

He wasn’t sure why you were able to read him so easily, but he was secretly grateful for it. You were right; at a certain point, he would get tired and need to be alone. “Alright, fine,” he admitted. “Let’s use five as our end time, and if we need to shorten it, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” you smiled. “I have a couple of ideas for where to go, but I’m not really sure what you’re into. I mean, I’m guessing food, so I have a couple of restaurants in mind, but I don’t want to assume that’s all there is to you, you know?”

Chris nodded. “I appreciate that. What did you have in mind?”

You leaned back in your chair, sipping your coffee. “Well, there’s an art museum that I love, if you’re into art. If you wanna be outside, there’s a park that used to be the estate of this rich couple in the 1800s. It’s full of gardens, and they give tours of the mansion. Historic downtown is pretty cute, so if you wanted to explore some shops, we could do that, too.” You shrugged. “Anything sound good?”

“The park sounds pretty cool. Can we start there and see where that leads us?”

You nodded. “Yeah, absolutely. It’s February, so I don’t think anything will be blooming just yet, but the gardens are still fun to explore. And there’s a wildlife rescue, so we can do that, too.”

That piqued his interest. “What kinds of animals do they take in?”

“All kinds--eagles, hawks, foxes, I think some bison, too. There used to be black bears, but a kid got bit back in 2006, and they had to put them down.”

“Oh,” Chris said, concerned. “That’s sad. Was the kid okay?”

You nodded. “As far as I know. Neither of the bears was rabid.” You glanced at Chris, a wry smile on your face. “Maybe we’ll just keep a safe distance from the animal enclosures. We can’t have an animal bite putting your filming schedule on hold.”

He grinned in spite of himself. “How magnanimous of you.”

Your eyebrows shot up as you laughed. _“Magnanimous?_ I bet you’re a nightmare to play Scrabble with.”

“That’s what I hear.” He shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to play me yourself and find out.”

You shook your head, laughing. “No thanks. I’m terrible at Scrabble. I’m more of a Battleships and Crazy Eights kinda girl.”

“Really?” Chris tilted his head. “That’s not what I would have guessed.”

You nodded. “Sean and I were playing Crazy Eights last night while we waited for you and Andy.”

“Do you just carry cards with you at all times?” He joked.

You reached into your purse and pulled out a deck. “Yes, actually.” You grinned at the surprised look on his face. “Do you want to play? It doesn’t have to be Crazy Eights. I’m also good at Go Fish.”

He looked at you. “Go Fish.” He said it slowly, unsure if you were being serious. “Are you four?”

You giggled so earnestly, he couldn’t help laughing with you.

“Do you know any adult games?” He asked. “Like rummy or poker or something?”

“Heck no,” you said, waving a hand like that was the most ridiculous suggestion you’d ever heard. “Too long, too much strategy, too much math. I only play fun card games.”

“Those are fun!” Chris protested. “It’s the math and the strategy that make them fun.”

“There’s too many rules,” you argued, playfully. “I can’t keep track of them all. It’s not fun if you have to think the whole time.”

Chris waved his arms in frustration. “Matching numbers and suits is boring. A game needs more than that to be exciting.” He narrowed his eyes at you. “Didn’t you say you also like Battleship?”

“Yes.”

“Battleship is full of strategy.”

You scrunched your nose. “That’s different. That’s just finding boats, and your opponent can’t move them around while you’re playing. It’s not like...chess-level strategy.”

“You don’t like chess either?”

“Blech. No. I will take backgammon over chess any day of the week.”

Chris’s brow furrowed. “Does that mean you like backgammon, or you don’t like backgammon?”

“I like it.”

He took a deep breath. “Okay, I don’t know if you realize this, but backgammon is also a strategy game.”

You shrugged. “Not the way I play it. I just roll the dice and see what happens.”

“Oh my god,” Chris sighed, dropping his head in his hands. He smiled to himself, where you couldn’t see. This was the most fun he’d had on a work trip in a long time; he’d never met such an entertaining guide. Your energy and enthusiasm for life were a refreshing change of pace, and he was looking forward to the rest of the day.

Before he could decide if he’d settle for a kid’s game, the waitress returned with your meals. He lifted his head to see the dish in front of him: a chimichanga with a dollop of sour cream centered neatly on top of the flour tortilla, and drizzled all over with veracruz sauce. Chunky, seasoned potatoes, browned to perfection, occupied the right half of the plate. Across the table, you were digging into ginormous fluffy pancakes topped with luscious red strawberries and a creamy lemon curd. Everything smelled mouthwateringly delicious.

“Can I get yall anything else?” The waitress asked.

Chris glanced at you. Your mouth was already full, and you shook your head.

“I think we’re all set,” Chris answered. As she walked away, he turned back his plate.

You watched as he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. “Well?” You asked. “What do you think?”

He swallowed. “It’s amazing,” he said, smiling. “Really delicious.” He gathered a few potatoes onto his fork. “You’ve set yourself a high bar for lunch. It’s going to be tough to top this.” He popped the potatoes into his mouth. They were crispy and tender, and dusted with just the right amount of salt, pepper, and rosemary.

You smiled, coy. “I don’t know,” you said. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And there’s more than one good restaurant in town.”

By the end of the day, Chris had to admit that you were right. You spent a balmy morning at the park, wandering through a hundred acres of gardens, including one that had been constructed in the style of a Japanese zen garden, and one that was modeled after Roman ruins. While touring the wildlife exhibits, you had to stop Chris from trying to pet the finches in the aviary.

“No animal bites!” you reminded him.

The two of you rested under the shade of a magnolia tree in front of the mansion before heading out around 1:30.

For lunch, you took him to a pizza shop where they served slices that were longer than his forearm, and they were as delicious as they were large. Chris was pleasantly surprised, although he wouldn’t say if you’d outdone Sunrise.

The afternoon was spent exploring the shops downtown. You sneezed your way through a spice shop, to the point that Chris stood ten feet away and pretended he didn’t know you. In a candy store, while you wandered the aisles of imported sweets, Chris trailed behind, complaining that the smell of sugar was giving him a headache. You were pretty sure that wasn’t possible but agreed to move on. At the vintage boutique next door, Chris held your purse so you could try on a glittery flapper dress that clashed wildly with your modern hair and bright green socks. He watched you twirl around the store, thinking to himself that you’d probably be beautiful in anything.

It was easy to be with you. You’d checked in with him multiple times throughout the day, asking if he was still okay or if he wanted to call it quits. He hadn’t told you, but there was nowhere else he’d rather be; you were so open and goofy that it put him at ease and allowed him to open up in return. There was a chemistry between the two of you that he’d never experienced with anyone else, and as five o’clock approached, Chris found himself not quite ready to say goodbye.

“Alright,” you said, climbing back into the car, “It is 4:45, so I think that means it’s time to get you back to your hotel.”

Chris was slow buckling his seatbelt. “Actually, I could hang out for a bit longer. Where’s the best spot to get dinner around here?”

You hesitated, not meeting his gaze. His face flushed, and he wondered if he’d overstepped.

“That is, if you want to,” he said quickly.

You glanced at him. “I doubt you can tell, but I’m also an introvert,” you explained. “And I’m reaching my limit.”

His mouth fell open in surprise. “I definitely thought you were an extrovert.”

You started the car. “Most people do. It’s my curse in life.” You pulled out onto the street.

“In that case, please take me back to the hotel. I didn’t mean to overstay my welcome.”

You shook your head, smiling. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” You rolled down the window and propped your elbow in the frame. “I had fun today, if that’s any consolation.”

Chris smiled. “It is, actually.”

You smiled back at him as you turned up the radio. It was a country station, but Chris told himself that he was in the south, and he shouldn’t complain. He rolled down his window, too, enjoying the warm breeze that rolled over him. It had been an unexpectedly good day. He almost didn’t want to work tomorrow.

The ride passed in comfortable silence, and when you slowed to a stop at the front door of the hotel, Chris hesitated to get out. He took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“If you aren’t sick of me,” he began, “would you want to get dinner together tomorrow?”

“I have dinner with my family on Sundays,” you said, “but I’m free on Monday.”

“Okay,” Chris smiled. “Monday. We can figure out the details later?”

You nodded, smiling back. “Sure.”

He opened the door. “Thanks for showing me around today. I had a good time.”

“So did I.” You said. “You have everything? Wallet, phone, keys?”

“Yep.” He stepped out of the car. “Drive safely.” He closed the door, and returned your wave as you drove off.

_Monday,_ he thought, _can’t come fast enough._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events, and what we now know about BA, I no longer wish to continue writing this story. I don't want to leave you with nothing, though, so you'll find the first kiss scene (which was already completed) below. Chapter 6 is the outline of the rest of what I had planned. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments. I appreciated every one of them ❤️

You tucked your chin against his shoulder, squeezing him gently. He squeezed back. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation of being held, memorizing what it felt like to be hugged by Chris. The fabric of his hoodie was soft against your face. 

You ran a hand down his back as you leaned backwards, just enough to see his face, but not far enough to break the embrace. He glanced at your lips.

“Chris?” You whispered. You could feel your heart beating in your chest. 

“Yes?”

“Are you about to kiss me?” 

He looked away, guilty. “I...wasn’t going to.” 

Your hands moved to his hips, fingers flexing as he looked back at you. “Do you want to kiss me?” 

He studied you. “Would that be okay?” He whispered.

Your breath caught in your chest, and you nodded. He slipped one hand from your waist to cup your cheek. You bunched the fabric of his sweatshirt in your shaking hands as he lifted your chin. You closed your eyes as you leaned in, pressing your lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My outline for the rest of this story. I hope this is some consolation, and I apologize for not continuing. I just don't have the same love for BA that I used to.

-Opens in 2020 *RESEARCH NY SHELTER IN PLACE*  
-Chris shows up at reader’s apt to talk about what happened  
-You’re taken by surprise (and also on a call for work; just a persistent Census taker)  
-Your cat remembers him from New York—purrs and winds around his feet, the traitor  
-You’re nervous, not sure why he’s here, agree to go to dinner with him

Flash back to 2018  
-Andy is dating your bff; he and Chris visit your hometown of Greensboro, NC to do a feature on Carolina barbecue as part of a series on barbecue  
-You’re tasked with showing them around—take them to different local places you love; you and Chris hit it off  
-One night, you take him to the Solution  
-You and Chris hit it off—lots of flirting and chemistry  
-You each order a flight and wind up playing battleship in the game room for three hours  
-You’re not sober enough to drive, so he walks you home  
-The air is ELECTRIC with tension, but nothing happens

Back to 2020  
-Yall are at dinner (at the Solution!)  
-He asks how you’ve been; you tell him fine  
-You ask why he’s here  
-He says he had to come—he couldn’t take it in New York without you  
-You tell him, “Chris, we’ve been through this before,” etc  
-He knows, but he had to come  
-more conversation, idk exactly what yet  
-at the end of the night, he goes back to his hotel, and you go home  
-You sit on the couch…and remember…..

2018 again, the last night of Chris’ trip to Greensboro  
-The next night you don’t have plans to see them; it’s the last night before they go back to NY  
-Chris calls you at 1 am; he sounds bad (he’s just nervous bc he has a crush on you), so you make him come over (it was fine, you say, Andy and Sean just left, I was up anyway)  
-You make him grilled cheese and talk enough that he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to  
-Although you make sure he knows he can talk about it if he wants to, and you’re there if he needs a hug  
-He asks about the pic of you and your cousin hanging on the fridge—you tell him your extended family lives in Massachusetts (and bond over that)  
-The night ends with you driving him back to his hotel. He hesitates before getting out; asks you for a hug. You get out of the car to hug him. He smells nice; his t-shirt is soft. Your heart is pounding. It’s three am, and you’re exhausted, but you’re pretty sure he looked at your lips. “Are you about to kiss me?” You whisper. “I wasn’t going to,” he whispers back. “Do you want to?” He nods. You lean up and press your lips to his. 

More Ideas to Flesh Out:  
-You moved to NY in January 2019   
-You loved him, but the city was too much for you  
-He did everything he could to make you happy—took you to visit family in MA, trips to Papa Gino’s, even skating on cranberry bogs in the winter—but the cost of living and the pace of life had you constantly anxious, esp when facing bouts of unemployment  
-A scene on the Nantucket coastline over the summer (his family has a house there), the first time you’ve seemed calm and happy all year  
-Yall visit your family over Christmas—you break down crying at the thought of going back to New York. That’s when you know you have to go home to Greensboro  
-You tell Chris when you get back on the 27th; he’s heartbroken, and it hurts you to hurt him. He was going to propose to you on New Year’s Eve. He wants to know what it means for the relationship, but you don’t even know  
-You pack up your car and are gone by New Year  
-You move in with your brother and sister in law for a little while to get your feet under you  
-Your old job takes you back  
-You get your own apartment and move out  
-Chris, meanwhile, is miserable  
-After three months of silence, he has to see you; Gaby, who you’ve kept in touch with, has your new address. She hates seeing him mope around the kitchen, so she gives him your address and tells him to go after you  
-Chris takes a couple days of vacation, flies south to NC  
-While in Greensboro, BA asks employees to stay put wherever they are, with more instructions to follow. Then the hotel announces it’s closing to protect its employees. Chris has nowhere to go  
-You begrudgingly let him stay with you (in your one bedroom apartment—and there was only one bed!) on the air mattress in the living room…your cat sleeps with him  
-He’s learning to shoot videos in your kitchen (and also doesn’t want to tell anyone where he is, but they all know it’s not his place)  
-It doesn’t take long for you to fall back into your old pattern of living together. It’s comfortable to have him there  
-Something gets the two of you to kiss and have sex again, and then you let him off the air mattress


End file.
